Break Down Here
by KatalSctul
Summary: Another fic this time with Nancy and Ned. Please Review!


**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

"Nan." Twenty-five year old Ned Nickerson said running through the parking garage of their apartment building. "Nan, please let me explain."

"Explain what?!" Nancy Drew demanded turning around as she opened the trunk of her car and threw her suitcase in the back, "Explain why you had a…another girl in our bed?"

"It's not what it looks like." Ned said grabbing her elbow.

"Then what is it? Because from where I stood it looked like you were getting some." Nancy said, her blue eyes blazing.

Ned didn't reply, "Nancy, please."

Nancy shook her head and freed herself from his grasp and slammed the trunk and got in the drivers side of her blue convertible. "Nancy." Ned said walking over to the window, "Please baby, we'll go away together. Just you and me, I promise."  
"And then what?" Nancy demanded, "I can't just forgive you! You were in **bed **with another **woman**!"

"Nancy-"

"Move Ned, I'm leaving." She said putting her car in reverse Ned backed away from the window as she drove out of the parking garage. Nancy didn't care where she was going, she just wanted out of River Heights, out of Chicago, just out of Illinois all together. Getting onto the highway she drove until she was out of the city limits, playing with the radio stations until she landed a station she listed, gazing out at the open road.

_Mile marker 203  
The gas gauge leanin on the edge of E  
And I'll be damned if the rain ain't pourin down  
Theres somethin smokin underneath the hood  
Its a bangin and a clangin and it cant be good  
And its another 50 miles to the nearest town_

Nancy propped her head up on her elebow and gazed out the windshield as she listened to the women singing. She wasn't one for country but she liked this song…

_Everything I owns in the back in a heafty bag  
I'm out of cigarettes and I'm down to my last drag_

Letting out a soft yawn, Nancy couldn't get the image of Ned and that woman together and it just made her sick. Glancing down at her left hand she saw the engagement ring sitting on her finger. She fought back the tears. She'd do anything than run back to him.

_I'd sure hate to break down here  
Nothin up ahead or in the rearview mirror  
Out in the middle of nowhere knowin  
I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin  
So God help me keep me movin somehow  
Dont let me start wishin I was with him now  
I made it this far without cryin a single tear  
And I'd sure hate to break down here_

Nancy glanced at the passing trees, the yellow dashed lines, as well as the guard rail coming up ahead. What was she going to do? She had no where to go no one to see, Bess was on her honeymoon in Hawaii, George was down in Los Angeles visiting her husband's family and her dad was out of town for court and she felt herself drifting back to Ned and their life together…

_Under 50 thousand miles ago  
Before the bad blood and busted radio  
You said I was all you'd ever need  
But love is blind and little did I know  
That you were just another dead end road  
Paved with pretty lies and broken dreams  
Baby leavin you is easier than being gone  
I dont know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong  
_

Nancy glanced down in the cup holders to see Ned's coffee mug sitting there. Picking it up she rolled down the window and dropped it and glancing in the rearview mirror is shattered, just like her heart had.

_I'd sure hate to break down here  
Nothin up ahead or in the rearview mirror  
Out in the middle of nowhere knowin  
I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin  
So God help me keep me movin somehow  
Dont let me start wishin I was with him now  
I made it this far without cryin a single tear  
And I'd sure hate to break down here oh no  
_

She took in a deep breath to keep herself from letting the tears out. Nancy went over the check list in her head about what she'd have to do. She'd have to take her dress back or sell it on E-Bay. Cancel the invitations, the food, refund her check for the hotel and their honeymoon.

_I'd sure hate to break down here  
Nothin up ahead or in the rearview mirror  
Out in the middle of nowhere knowin  
I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin  
So God help me keep me movin somehow  
Dont let me start wishin I was with him now  
I made it this far without cryin a single tear  
And I'd sure hate to break down  
Its too late to turn around  
I'd sure hate to break down here_

Nancy laid a hand on her neck and undid the gold locket. Glancing at the picture of them together she tossed it out the window. She was done with him, with his lies, everything. Him working late, going out of town, it was all bull shit. Glancing ahead at the road she took off her engagement ring and with final toss, it was out the window as well.

_Mile marker 215...

* * *

_

Nancy drove until she figured out where she was, New York City. She loved it here. She didn't know it until she was already there but she was driving down a neighborhood and finally she reached a driveway. Getting out of her car she felt the drops of rain begin to come down as she locked it. Running up the driveway and to the front door she rung the door bell and waited for a few minutes until the big oak door opened and there he was. His six foot two frame in jeans and a gray t-shirt. His dark eyes surprised and his matching eyebrows raised. She couldn't help but smile at him, "Frank."

* * *

Review:D 


End file.
